stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
AmyLee33
AmyLee33 'also known as ''Amy Lee' or just 'Amy' is a YouTube gaming commentator, who accompanies Stacy in their minecraft Candy Isle Series and are good friends. She is a happy, cheerful girl, with a bubbly personality. She is also a Minecraft player, but also plays roblox and other games. She manages two channels. AmyLee33 is where she publishes Minecraft videos while Amy's World is where she publishes real life vlogs, Minecraft clips, and random things.Just Amy is her third channel where random videos are uploaded, however there hasn't been recent uploads Career She joined YouTube around July 2013, and made her first YouTube channel. To properly launch the channel, she released her first ever video with Stampy in Stampy's Lovely World while playing games in the Funland. She has 990,000+ subscribers as of December 31st, 2016 Amy's World, 'formerly known as AmyLee33 two, is her second channel, which focuses mainly on vlogging and shows what Amy gets up to in her daily life, the channel has over 100,000 subscribers. Personal Life Her pet kitty cat is called "Poppy". She had a dog named Sam, but it was given to a new owner. She now has a dog called Max. * Favorite color: Pink * Nieces: Rachel, Holly and Livi * Sister in law: SalemsLady * Soul sister: Dayna Martin (IndigoRose33) Appearance In Minecraft Amy's skin is that of a mermaid. She has pink hair with a blue and yellow tiara/headband. She has pink eyebrows and three shades of blue for iris. She has pink lips and cheeks. And she has aquamarine colored bracelets. While she has three shades of purple scales for her tail. And her pink hair at the back of her skin ends in a light blue hair tie (not seen in Amy's PC skin). Her PC skin does not have the hair tie. As "Hermione Lee33", she wears dark grey dress with black witches hat and no hairband-like tiara. Shoes are black. In Real Life * Has brown eyes * Has black hair * Her real name is Amy lee Collabs with Stacy The Candy Isle ''Main Article: The Candy Isle '''The Candy Isle is a modded survival series that Amy does with Stacy, both are mermaids in the series which features marine life such as turtles, crabs, whales, and narwhals. The series also features fairies which can carry out jobs if tamed with sugar. The series also has the nickname of 'Mermaid Mondays.' After they left the Candy Isle, they both found the same candy Mesa to live in. Stacy also finds Amy’s house, and takes things, not knowing it is Amy’s. Later on, they both find each other, and start making videos together on the Candy Mesa. Like the Candy Isle, There is quicksand. At one point, Amy accidentaly jumps into quicksand. 'UHShe' Main article: UHShe (Season Two) '' Amy partook in the second season of UHShe, an Ultra Hardcore series organized by Stacy. However, due to being an odd amount of competetors, Amy instead had a cat on her team, which she named Casper. Since everyone needed a costume for the Halloween theme of the season, Amy dressed up as Snow White. Amy, despite certain limitations, was still able to survive longer than almost everybody else, had the team name of "Casper" and she finished in second place. UHShe Stats Elimination History Mermaid monday.jpg Swimming mermaids.jpg Lyingdown.jpg ca2d324201503f743397409938069ae9.jpg|Candy Isle Poster Maxresdefault Stacy and amy.jpg|Amy, Stampy, Sqaishey, and Stacy UHShe 2 - Amy.png|UHShe Season 2 Quotes * "Lovely jubbly love love petals" * "Loves It Forever!" * "Can you not even try?! * "Googlies" * "Funsies of love!" * "I cant even!" * "Silly little gooseberry" * "I just cant even" * "Confuzzled' * "luv luv luv luv'' * Loves it! * I love your face! * You silly goose! * La La La La La References * Stampy Wiki Page * AmyLee33 Youtube * Animals Category:People Category:UHShe Participants Category:The Candy Isle Character